


【ALLN】Ours -03 (ABO/5A1O)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】Ours -03 (ABO/5A1O)

其實本來車學沇在發現他的弟弟們都進入易感期時他是下意識躲起來的，易感期的ALPHA本來就不大能控制自身信息素的收放，也變得更具攻擊性、更不要說是有五個ALPHA住在一起的宿舍了，車學沇在宿舍裡就宛如一隻闖入狼窩的小綿羊，被一個人抓到的下場就是馬上被其他人分食乾淨。

所以車學沇已經躲在自己房間整整一天了，最近他都沒有行程的原因他也知道，其實他不是不喜歡他的ALPHA們，只是易感期的ALPHA總是比較暴躁、他本能的有些怕罷了，而且對於最後總是被做到失控那種無法控制的感覺總讓他有點怕、好像一不小心就會沉淪。

直到晚上車學沇才偷偷摸摸的打開房門、確認客廳沒有人後悄悄的溜到廚房、打開冰箱找到自己儲存的香蕉牛奶，拿了一瓶插上吸管後一邊吸著一邊走到流理臺前打開上方的櫥櫃翻找食物，不過就在他看到一半時，腰間突然被一雙手臂圈住，讓車學沇到吸了口氣手裡的胖瓶子都差點掉到水槽裡。

「在…在煥呢?」車學沇一轉過頭發現是李在煥眨著小狗兒似的眼精把下巴放到他的肩上盯著他看，見李在煥一言不發車學沇稍稍側過身縮了下又道:「你怎麼突然出現啊嚇死哥了……」

「是哥太不留心了，我只是有收斂信息素而已。」李在煥說著瞇了下眼伸手捏了捏車學沇的臉頰，像是在指責車學沇的粗心大意，要知道他也沒特別用氣味掩蓋劑什麼的，車學沇這樣都能沒注意就是一點都不警惕:「說了好幾次哥這樣很危險的。」

「嗚…反正……我有你們不是嗎?」車學沇有些委屈的避開對方蹂躪他臉頰的手指，眨了眨眼說道，其實車學沇說的也沒錯，OMEGA被標記後身上都會帶著ALPHA的味道，但一般別的ALPHA是分辨不大出來OMEGA身上ALPHA信息素的差異性，最多只能感受出標記這OMEGA的ALPHA信息素強不強。

而車學沇身上又一次帶著五個ALPHA的信息素，混雜在一起有不認識的ALPHA感覺最多也只會覺得這個OMEGA的伴侶信息素很強而已，所以車學沇的對外公開丈夫鄭澤運一直被誤會是一個信息素強到誇張的可怕ALPHA，雖然鄭澤運的信息素本來就是比一般的ALPHA還要強些，但謠傳中的程度還要多虧了其他四個人。

「嗚…那在為了保護哥，我再給哥標記一下吧。」像撒嬌似的噘了下嘴李在煥圈在車學沇腰上的手又收的更緊了些，也不過問就直接湊到對方的頸邊張嘴一口咬下去。

「啊!嗚…嗯……在煥…嗚，在煥尼不行……」車學沇驚呼了聲反手想推開身後的李在煥，不過很快漸漸在ALPHA信息素強制的注入下軟了腳，雙手撐在身前的流理台上才沒直接腿軟的跌坐在地。

「為什麼不行?N哥你太不公平了!」鬆開咬住對方陷體的牙齒，看著那被自己咬出一個齒痕的地方，李在煥轉頭埋到車學沇頸間有些委屈模樣的低聲抱怨:「哥你是不是不喜歡我?」

「嗚…我怎麼會，我哪會不喜歡你，在煥吶?」見狀車學沇有些擔心的側過頭看向身邊的弟弟，捉住對方圈在自己腰間的手拉了拉輕聲叫著對方:「在煥尼?怎麼了?哥怎麼可能討厭你。」

「那哥為什麼拒絕我嘛……」不久後李在煥悶悶的聲音才傳了出來，抬起頭像被主人拋棄小狗的模樣，委屈的噘著嘴:「哥前幾天才在元植工作室幫他解決過對吧，後來也有在彬尼房間呆了好久對吧，而且你對爀兒最好了，還有澤運哥如果要哥你都不拒絕的，就只對我偏心!哥根本不喜歡我。」

「我…我哪有……」車學沇小聲的反駁著一邊同時思考李在煥說的是不是真的，老實說李在煥是最乖的弟弟，而且不像其他人一樣總是會故意拒絕自己的肢體接觸，所以車學沇刻意黏著他的時間確實少了些，但是偏心......車學沇是真的對每個弟弟都一樣喜愛的，只是相處的方式略有不同，沒想到似乎讓李在煥受傷了，想著想著車學沇心裡突然有些抱歉，垂下眼小小聲的開口:「對不起啊…煥尼，如果哥讓你覺得我偏心的話很抱歉，我也一樣很喜歡你的。」

車學沇說著微微側過頭來，輕吻上李在煥的鼻尖又向下吻了吻對方豐厚的唇，討好似的蹭了蹭，抬手扯了下對方衣服的下襬:「不要生氣啊在煥。」

「嗚…煥尼沒有生氣，我最喜歡哥了。」自己的OMEGA一示弱李在煥馬上什麼小脾氣都消了，摟著車學沇側頭吻上那自己送上門的小嘴，一邊吻著一邊把身前的人整個摟進懷裡，貼到對方的背上隨著親吻的動作輕輕磨蹭。

「嗚嗯…哈嗚…嗯。」車學沇瞇起眼睛在對方積極的侵略下只好配合的張開嘴，任由探進口中的舌頭舔是吮吸，在曖昧情色的撫摸和信息素的催染下很快就被弄的眼神迷離泛著淚光，背後緊貼的下身更是隔著褲子都感覺到ALPHA已經挺力的陰莖緊緊貼著自己的臀部，直到李在煥放開他的唇，車學沇才微微喘著氣，平緩了下抬起頭看向對方用著有些軟嚅的聲音說道:「哥也…最喜歡在煥，所以…在煥想要的話…哥都給你。」

車學沇話才剛說完，身後的人馬上激動的埋下頭又在自己的線體處狠狠咬了一口，接著對著那處柔軟的皮膚又吻又舔的像是在占地盤，一邊吻著手掌從車學沇寬鬆的棉質上衣下擺鑽入，撫摸著對方精瘦的腰線在一路往下拉下對方的短褲和底褲。

「哥這裡真的很漂亮。」李在煥說著抬手再對方渾圓挺俏的臀部上揉捏了幾下，惹得方才有些無力的半趴在流理台上的車學沇羞紅了臉回過頭來推了推他。

李在煥也不在意反到是這時後起了壞念頭，在車學沇想要撐著抬面站直身體時指尖直接滑道早已開始分泌出液體的肉穴口，指間在穴口打轉按壓後輕輕拍打了幾下:「哥好色喔，我都還沒碰就濕成這樣了。」

「嗚…嗚嗯，不要這樣…哈嗯。」OMEGA的本來就容易受ALPHA信息素的影響動情，其實早在一開始被李在煥從身後圈住時車學沇身體就自然的起了反應，不過現在一被道出事實還是忍不住羞紅了臉想推開戲弄他的手。

「不行呢，我得幫哥好好擴張才行。」李在煥明知車學沇是害羞卻故意裝做沒發現似的拍了兩下對方的臀部，單手按下車學沇的腰肢把人壓回流理臺上，另一手在濕潤的穴口打轉了幾圈輕易的放了兩指進去。

「嗚…啊嗯。」即便兩根手指的大小對習慣被進入的身體來說不算什麼，車學沇並不感到疼、不過那微妙的羞恥感不管做了多少次都還是抹不去，有時後他想想都覺得自己糟糕，居然同時跟五個弟弟發生關係想想都荒唐。

「哥在想什麼?」身後的李在煥似乎看穿車學沇那點小心思，一邊細心的擴張柔軟的肉穴一邊俯下身湊到車學沇耳朵旁輕輕喊住對方的耳垂吮吸，低聲說道:「哥不用不好意思啊，我們都最喜歡哥了，只有哥能滿足我們。」

「嗚…啊嗯，真…真的嗎?」抽了兩口氣，車學沇睜開有些迷茫帶著水氣的的雙眼回過頭確認，車學沇其實非常渴望被愛，於是每每只要被弟弟們說著最喜歡他了，他心裡就湧出一股莫名的滿足感，他們喜歡自己、愛自己，需要自己，他們每一個人都喜歡他車學沇。

光是只要想想車學沇都忍不住露出癡態的笑容，想要得到他們每一個人滿滿的愛，想要他們一起疼愛他。

「當然、我們最愛你了學沇哥。」

「…我…我也，最愛你們，嗚嗯…喜歡…嗚!在…在煥吶。」得到肯定回答的車學沇露出滿足的笑容，趴在流理臺上回應著對方，在李在煥骨節修長的指尖滑過體內的敏感點讓他瞬間腿軟了下時也沒有逃開，只是抖了下軟軟的喊著對方的名字。

而就在不久李在煥終於抽出早被淫液浸濕的手指，一手扶著車學沇大腿根部一手解開自己的褲頭，拉下底褲釋放出裡頭早已蓄勢待發的性器，從褲子裡得到釋放的陰莖頂部脹得通紅飽滿柱身上隱約可以看見鼓起的青筋、頂端的馬沇吐著些半透明的前列腺夜，李在煥就著手上方才車學沇體內分泌的潤滑抹上自己的陰莖，來來回回的讓整個柱身都潤滑過後才扶著性器根部把腫脹的龜頭底到OMEGA的穴口。

「N哥我進去了。」李在煥話一落下就稍稍用力，幾乎沒有花費多少力氣頂端就滑入的濕軟的肉穴，頂部進去後李在煥接著雙手抓住車學沇的腰以防OMEGA會下意識的往前躲，固定住對方後一用力直接整個全部插入。

「啊!嗚…哈嗯，在煥…嗚。」果然一下子被整個插到底車學沇還是疼的掉下淚，一瞬間腿也軟的差點兒站不住，要不是李在煥抓在他腰上的手帕是要直接跪坐在地，即使過了會兒穩住身子腿還是有些打顫的顫抖。

「哥忍耐一下，煥尼很快就讓你舒服了。」李在煥用著撒嬌似的語氣說著湊上前安慰的吻了吻車學沇的眼角，在對方抽著氣點點頭答應時扶著對方纖細精瘦的腰肢一下下開始擺動起腰在肉穴裡搗幹，頓時撞擊聲在廚房啪啪作響，伴隨著車學沇難耐的呻吟。

「嗯啊…咿…啊嗯…哈…哈，煥尼嗚嗯。」一下又一下強而有力的撞擊讓車學沇忍不住繃緊腰背、扶在流理台上的手忍不住緊握成拳頭狀，踩在地面上赤裸的雙腳也忍不住蜷縮起腳趾微微磨蹭。

「哥讓我進去吧。」抽插到一半李在煥突然停下動作，把OMEGA稍微往後相自己的方向拖了些，單手拖著車學沇懸空的下腹，一邊挺著腰用性器頂端在後穴變換著角度磨蹭頂撞，同時放在對方下腹的手掌揉了揉車學沇的肚子在下腹處又稍稍用力的按壓，一邊壓一邊頂著腸道內避靠近前方下腹位置的生殖腔口。

「咿!啊…哈嗯…嗚在煥…輕點…嗚啊。」粗略算算車學沇也有好一陣子沒有被進入生殖腔，一開始大多數都是在他發情的時後才會讓他們進入他的生殖腔，不過他的幾個ALPHA們似乎越來越喜歡在易感期時吵著要插這裡。

車學沇一來在做愛時本來就幾乎反抗不了ALPHA，二來他總想著自己發情期時生理本能反應想得到滿足，如果得不到那有多麼痛苦，ALPHA的易感期就像OMEGA的發情期一樣是無可避免的，所以每當成員們在易感期時車學沇總是更寵他們一些，幾乎什麼無裡的要求最後都會答應下來。

「哥…這樣不大好進去，來、過來。」李在煥磨蹭了下拉起車學沇，對方的生殖腔好一陣子沒被使用過了，在加上這角度有些不好進入，李在煥所幸把人拉起，從身後摟著車學沇抽出插在對方體內的性器，半抱半推著對方到了身後的餐桌前。

「嗚嗚…哈嗯，嗚…好……」雖然有些腿軟，車學沇還是乖乖的點點頭，任由李在煥拉著他轉身再讓他趴到身後的餐桌上去。

餐桌比流理臺矮上些、他讓車學沇趴著正好形成能稍稍翹起臀部的姿勢，車學沇甚至在乖乖趴好後還回過頭來和他確認:「這樣…可以嗎?」

「嗯!來哥把一隻腳抬起來這樣會比較好進去。」對於自家OMEGA如此乖巧李在煥滿意的點點頭，拉起車學沇一邊的大腿讓他半跪著跨到桌面，另一腳只能微微在地面上墊著，車學沇的身體很柔軟這個動作並不會讓他感到不適，只是因為雙腿的拉伸導致穴口直接好無保留的暴露在空氣中讓他感到有些羞恥:「……這樣嗎?」

「對、哥真棒!」李在煥一邊稱讚著對方，一邊貼進對方身後，微微讓車學沇側了點身扶著自己方才還沒發洩的陰莖又慢慢頂了進去，這次因為姿勢車學沇的身體敞開了多，李在煥一邊按壓著車學沇的下腹終於頂到那肉穴裡柔軟的生殖腔口，明顯腔口被磨蹭時車學沇不受控的哆嗦了好幾下，甚至轉過頭來看著自己:看著對方李在煥湊上前笑著親了車學沇臉頰一下開口:「那哥我進去啦。」

TBC


End file.
